Crossing
by Grace Hikari
Summary: Sakura Nagasara is a freshman in Cross Academy, and on Halloween she will turn into a full pureblood vampire at midnight, but she has a little run in with Ichjou, her best friend. Now he's wondering what's up with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Rush**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The night was dark, Sakura Nagasara stared up at the sky and felt the cold wind made her black midnight hair blow in the wind,

_'Just two more days,'_ the young teenage girl thought, _'Just two more days until I become a full pureblood vampire. Then, everyone will stop treating me like a human, and more like my kind.'_ Sakura stepped up to the lake and stared at her reflection for a moment before hearing footsteps behind her,

"Sakura?" a male's voice asked.

Sakura turned around and spotted her friend Ichijou, Sakura might've just been a freshman in Cross Academy, but she got to know the Takuma Ichijou pretty well. They've become best friends, and Ichijou was a little always too over protective twords her.

"What are you doing here at this hour? You have classes in the morning." Ichijou stated.

Yeah that was true, but she hated the daytime, if she stayed out in the sun for too long her half-vampire scences would act up, and the heat would start to kill her skin, but for as long as Ichijou, and Sakura have been friends Sakura had never once told him that she was even part vampire. Ichijou just thought Sakura was a full human. A perfect.

"I couldn't get to sleep. . ." Sakura replied turning back around not facing him, stairing back out at the lake.

"Something on your mind?" he asked walking up to her side, "You've been acting strange lately, even I think something's up Sakura." Ichijou said before a long awkward pause of silence. Five minutes later a owl's hoot broke the silence,

"Sakura?" Ichijou asked waving his hand in front of my face.

ISakura sighed, "You are right Ichijou, something is up. . . but, if I told you you'd probably freak out and stop being my friend. I don't want to tell you this until after something happens. . ."

Ichijou gave her a confused look, "What do you mean Sakura? I'm kind of. . . confused. What is it? You can tell me. I'll still be you're friend."

"No. . . Maybe after Halloween, I'll tell you, but I am right about one thing, you will stop being my friend if I tell you what's going to happen, before Halloween." The girl turned around and started walking back to her dorm room.

That's when Ichijou thought, had she been lying to him about something? If so he'd find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Pure**

**-**

**-**

Sakura sat on her bed, it was nearly one 'o clock in the morning. The thought that kept running though her mind was, what would happen if Ichijou found out that she was a vampire? Or half-vampire at the last. She sighed, closing her eyes putting her earphones in trying to listen to music and take her mind off of such thoughts. But before she could get five seconds into one song, someone had knocked on her door, "Sakura? It's Rima can I come in?" the girl asked.

Sakura got up off her bed and walked over ot the door, and opened it,

"Good morning Rima," Sakura said with a small smile.

"You're up pretty late, something up?" Rima asked.

**This is my brand new day starting now**

**I let go the things that weigh me down**

**And rob me the beauty that that's to be found**

**In life all around**

**This is my prayer without ceasing the negative releasing**

**And I raise above my burden is easing**

"Nothing really, just couldn't get to sleep, I was listening to some music. Why are you up so late?" Sakura asked raising a eyebrow staring at Rima as they sat down on her bed.

"I was with. . . Shiki." Rima said blushing slightly, staring at the ceiling.

"So, you like Shiki?" Sakura asked trying not to laugh.

Rima's hazel eyes widened, "What?! N-No, I don't l-like Shiki! What on Earth gave you that idea?"

Sakura chuckled to herself, and said, "It's pretty obvious, but enough of that. . . are you going with him to the Halloween Dance?" Sakura asked.

Rima continued to blush, "I don't know. . . What about you and Ichijou? Are you going to ask _him_ ?" she questioned looking over to Sakura.

Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "Um. . . I don't know yet, I don't even know if I'm going to the dance, I have to do. . . Something else."

"Aw, common' Sakura-chan. I now you're crushing on Ichijou." Rima said smirking slightly, "You a woos?" Rima asked nudging her shoulder.

**I bring the pure flow, like water around **

**The rocks of life won't pull me down**

**I bring the pure flow, drink so deep**

**The river at life, my soul at ease**

**I bring the pure flow, like water around**

**The rocks of life won't pull me down**

**I bring the pure flow, rising above the storms of life**

**To live and love**

"I'm no woos." Sakura said, "I. . . it's just something personal, that's coming up in a couple days, the Halloween Dance doesn't end until two o' clock in the morning, so I'll be there soon enough." Sakura explained, not telling her the real reason why she wouldn't be at the dance.

Rima sighed, "Fine then. Just remember to wear a costume. You'll be left out if you don't wear something." Rima said standing up, "Now try and get some sleep before class tomorrow, okay?" Rima asked.

"Yeah I guess I'll try and get some sleep." Sakura said yawning slightly. Rima turned her way to the door, and walked out, "See you tomorrow Nagasara." Rima said walking out of the room turning the lights off, and closing the door behind her.

**This is my brand new day in the light  
Troubles rising up on the left and the right  
I keep my eyes fixed on where I want to go  
The rest will follow  
And this is my prayer without ceasing the negative releasing  
And as I rise above my burden is easing**

I bring the pure flow, like water around  
The rocks of life wont pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, drink so deep  
The river of life, my soul at ease  
I bring the pure flow, like water around  
The rocks of life wont pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, rising above the storms of life  
To live and love

This is my brand new day starting now  
Letting go of the ways that I fall down  
The old can be made new, the lost can be found, the lost will be found  
This is my prayer without ceasing the negative releasing  
And as I rise above my burden is easing

I bring the pure flow, like water around  
The rocks of life wont pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, drink so deep  
The river of life, my soul at ease  
I bring the pure flow, like water around  
The rocks of life wont pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, rising above the storms of life  
To live and love

My soul is at ease and I am free  
My soul is at ease and I am free  
This is my day  
My soul is at ease and I am free  
And I am free

I bring the pure flow, like water around  
The rocks of life wont pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, drink so deep  
The river of life, my soul at ease  
I bring the pure flow, like water around  
The rocks of life wont pull me down  
I bring the pure flow, rising above the storms of life  
To live and love


End file.
